


Тау Большого Пса

by Elena_American



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_American/pseuds/Elena_American
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Эванс и его команда на очередной смертельно опасной миссии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. МОРФ

** **

**ЧАСТЬ I** **.** **МОРФ**

**ГЛАВА 1**

 

Челноки прибыли точно по расписанию, ни минутой позже. Альянс знал свою работу. Их с Базом оперативно перебросили на новенький боевой джет, Крис сразу вывел его на атакующую позицию.

\- Ты так светишься от радости, мне аж страшно, – усмехнулся Баз, активируя панель для второго пилота.

Крис мельком глянул на майора и оскалился.

\- Отставить разговоры.

\- Есть, капитан! – Баз ухмыльнулся и взялся за штурвал, готовясь к бою.

Только вот боя им не дали.

Альянсовские джеты плавно курсировали по заданному маршруту, готовые в любой момент совершить маневр и уклониться от залпов ракет. Но серые облака были на удивление спокойны. Настолько спокойны, что беды можно было ожидать в любой момент.

\- Какого чёрта происходит? – Крис ощутимо напрягся.

\- Не знаю, капитан, - прошептал Баз, вглядываясь в радиационный туман и нервно постукивая пальцами по штурвалу. - Не знаю...

Отряд спокойно добрался до стены и дальше – до станции, не встречая никакого сопротивления. Когда они спустились до двадцати футов, туман, наконец, рассеялся, и стало видно землю.

Их Землю. Дом.

Крис украдкой посмотрел на База и тут же пожалел об этом. Он ненавидел это выражение на лице майора: печальное, почти жалкое. Скорбь по родной планете, которой больше нет. Сейчас за стеклом – лишь смрад и пепелище на месте когда-то славного Нью-Йорка.

Баз и Нью-Йорк – это... Просто долбаное единое целое. Он всегда был по уши влюблён в этот шумный город небоскребов. Крис усмехнулся про себя, вспомнив, как они встретились здесь в первый раз. Майор – тогда ещё лейтенант – Стэн только окончил военную академию и грезил о звёздном флоте. Как он смотрел на Криса, легендарного капитана! Крис снова усмехнулся. Мальчишка. До большой войны и всей этой чертовщины здесь был рай, и Баз  – в самом его сердце.

Будь Крис поэтом, написал бы ебаную оду, но он солдат и он молчит. Что тут говорить? Много людей тогда погибло: друзей, боевых товарищей, простых гражданских. «И нехрен сопли разводить», – хотелось сейчас сказать Базу. – «Десять лет прошло». Но вместо этого Крис  вырулил джет к докам, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть. Потому что ничего поделать уже нельзя, и зеркалить дебильное выражение вселенской скорби – после всего, что они повидали – не по-солдатски. А озвучивать всё это – как-то не по-человечески.

Крис прочистил горло и отдал приказ по каналу связи – всем боевым челнокам направляться в доки станции и ждать дальнейших указаний. 

\- Ладно. Будем жить, а, Баз?

Он легонько толкнул майора в плечо, и Стэн натянуто улыбнулся, пряча злость. Крис сделал вид, что не заметил.

На станции их, как обычно, встретили с плохо скрываемым недовольством. Один особо умный хер как-то сказал: «Нельзя пускать сюда этих пустоголовых баранов. Здесь храм науки!». Мудло. Это он про них, военных, так. А как за оружие взяться – пищат, умники дрищавые. Крис тогда ему нос сломал. Не за это, правда, но все равно было приятно.

Они высадились в нижних доках. Капитан дал распоряжение отряду пока оставаться на местах. Сам взял с собой База и ещё пару хороших ребят из команды.

\- Пойдём на разведку, переговорим со свидетелями. – Крис перевесил свой "М-55" через плечо, проверил магазин и кивнул в сторону основных блоков. – За мной. 

\- Что, в этом правда есть необходимость? – Баз догнал капитана, перехватывая на ходу дробовик и косясь на оружие.

\- Всегда будь готов, майор, – Крис подмигнул Базу и остался очень доволен, получив искреннюю улыбку в ответ.

Их провели в испытательный блок, Крис на автомате запоминал дорогу и оценивал обстановку: после первой двери – сто шагов прямо, потом налево, через стеклянный коридор, потом ещё пятьдесят шагов до лифта, пять уровней вверх. Когда они с ребятами вошли в лабораторию, воцарилась неприятная тишина – понятно, что здесь военных недолюбливают, только вот не в их интересах сейчас рыпаться. Они прекрасно знают, кто прибыл на станцию, и прекрасно знают, почему. И это их задницы сейчас подгорают, а не альянсовских солдат.

\- Капитан Эванс! – навстречу им вышел бородатый старикан, улыбаясь во весь рот и протягивая руку.  – Мы вас очень ждали. Я доктор Стэн.

Баз сзади хрюкнул и закашлялся. Крис мысленно закатил глаза – этого ещё, не хватало, твою мать. Теперь пацан вообще не успокоится, дали повод.

\- Бенджамин Стэн...

\- Капитан Эванс, – Крис пожал протянутую руку и зыркнул на База, взглядом показывая, куда засунет ему его дробовик, если майор вздумает открыть рот. Баз предсказуемо «не обратил внимания». – Ну, что тут у вас?

\- Теплоизоляция, – доктор тут же поник и наконец-то перестал фальшивить.  Он прочистил горло. – Прорыв теплоизоляции.

Старик явно был взволнован.

\- Мы в курсе, док. Что-то конкретнее?

Тот только ещё больше осунулся.

\- У нас постоянные перебои. Чертовщина какая-то происходит. Пара моих работников видели какую-то тень в коридорах, или думают, что видели…

Крис недоверчиво хмыкнул и приподнял бровь, на что старик махнул в сторону коридора, огороженного жёлтой сигнальной лентой:

\- Там...

Крис вздохнул: «Понятно», и дотронулся до наушника на визоре.

\- «Браво» – четвёртый уровень, вдоль и поперёк, «Альфа» – прикроете нас на пятом по моему приказу, остальные – допрашивайте свидетелей, вдруг кто что вспомнит. Вы, – он кивнул Базу и двоим солдатам. – За мной. Пойдём осмотримся. Как поняли?

В наушнике каждый отряд отчитался: «Вас понял», и Крис под испуганными взглядами лабораторных зауканов зашагал к перекрытому сектору.

 

**ГЛАВА 2**

 

Они довольно долго шли по пустому коридору, но никаких признаков прорыва или диверсии до сих пор не обнаружили.

\- Слушайте, это ж достойно отдельного параграфа в отчёте, мой личный близнец, – Баз не затыкался уже минут пятнадцать, а оба сержанта, конечно, ржали. – Я ж как в зеркало смотрел! Доктор Стэ-э-эн... – Баз скрючился, изображая старикана, и по коридору снова прокатился громкий хохот.

\- Отставить! – рявкнул Крис. Серьёзно, это звёздный флот Альянса или детский сад на прогулке? – Майор, подойти.

Солдаты заткнулись мгновенно, а Баз, прочистив горло, поравнялся с командиром и зашагал рядом, потупив взгляд. Крис зыркнул на него и покачал головой.

\- Да ладно тебе, капитан. Идём уже битый час, ни хрена не происходит.

\- Через час не произойдёт, через два не произойдёт, а через три часа и одну минуту нам всем свернут бошки. Никогда не теряй бдительности. Майор. – Крис специально выделил последнее слово. Знает, как осадить Себастьяна. Тот получил звание в порядке исключения. Заслуженно, но, сука, слишком рано. Крис тогда долго ругался с командным составом: нельзя давать мальчишке такой высокий статус, только хуже сделаете. Но им было очень важно проявиться в то время, сделать рекламу Альянсу и пропихнуть какого-нибудь пацана вот так – типа демократия в действии. Суки. Баз прекрасно знает обо всём и званием никогда не кичится. И ненавидит, когда ему тыкают в это носом, а в особенности – когда это делает Крис.

Впереди вдруг мелькнула какая-то тень – или просто люминесцентная лампа слетела?

\- Так точно, командир, – Баз виновато поглядел на Эванса. – Прошу прощения, на самом деле я всегда...

\- Тихо! – Крис выставил руку перед Себастьяном, останавливая и заставляя всех замереть на месте.

Это ни хрена не проблемы с освещением. Все четверо машинально нацелили оружие и затаились.

«Командир! Докладывает сержант МакАдамс», – раздалось в эфире.

\- Слушаю, сержант.

«Только что допросили свидетеля. Утверждает, что в отсеках на пятом уровне наблюдались перебои энергии. Было обнаружено какое-то движение. Предположительно, живой организм, сэр. Неизвестного происхождения».

\- Бля, вы издеваетесь? Когда собирались об этом доложить? Когда нас всех за кишки примотают к стенам? - Крис удобнее перехватил «Аргус» и посмотрел вперёд через прицел.

«Простите, командир... Только что сообщили».

\- Ясно, открываем охоту. «Альфа», «Браво», все слышали? Глядим в оба, своих не бросаем. Пошли. Пошли!

Как только Крис отдал приказ, в наушнике затрещало, и связь накрылась. Заебись. Так предсказуемо, что даже не смешно.

\- Ну ни хрена себе... Сейчас нас разорвут на клочки – и поминай как звали, – майор Стэн, любитель допотопных ужастиков с предсказуемым сюжетом, явно оценил иронию. Капитан посмотрел на База, тот медленно шёл рядом, держа наготове дробовик. Парни сзади тоже ощутимо напряглись.

\- Отставить разговоры, – прошептал Крис. И стало жутко тихо.

В конце коридора будет «вилка» – капитан успел мельком глянуть на план уровня – и там им, скорее всего, придётся разделиться. Как же он это не любил... Но цель сейчас упускать нельзя ни в коем случае. «Альфа» скоро будет здесь, ребята прикроют. Пока они шли до развилки, в конце левого коридора мелькнула тень. Парни сразу направили винтовки в ту сторону. Тень появилась снова. Н-да, подумал Крис, вот тебе и разведывательная вылазка. Единственный плюс – разделяться теперь, скорее всего, ни к чему.

\- Вижу цель, всем группам – боевая готовность… – Крис постучал по наушнику два раза и только потом вспомнил, что связи нет. Прекрасно. – Выкарабкиваемся вчетвером, значит, пока поддержка в пути.

Капитан знаками показал солдатам занять свои позиции и держаться позади. База поманил за собой.

Пройдя пару футов, Крис снова почувствовал чьё-то присутствие, а глаз уловил еле заметное движение чуть правее по коридору. Среагировал капитан мгновенно.

\- Стоять!

Тень замерла.

Солдаты, нацелив оружие, медленно подходили к темной фигуре. Когда они приблизились на расстояние футов в десять, наконец стало возможно разглядеть того, кто находился в тени. Солдаты застыли. Крис, признаться, тоже растерялся. Он ругнулся про себя. Тот, кто смотрел на них огромными чёрными глазами, был похож на смесь ящеровидных Рапсу и полупризраков, которых Крис видел рядом с Адарой; его форма и яркое синее свечение напоминали, скорее, волновые организмы, обитающие в структуре некоторых больших звёзд. Больше Крис, как ни старался, ничего не смог вспомнить о похожих разновидностях жизни, да и едва ли эти знания помогли бы сейчас. Черт, как же он ненавидел незнакомые расы. Нельзя было нарушать Кодекс, но вдруг эта тварь решит перемочить всех его солдат, тогда что? Черт, думай, Эванс, думай.

Если это гражданин другой планеты, Альянс не имел права его арестовывать и тем более – причинять вред. Для таких ситуаций, конечно, существовал код, известный всем разумным формам жизни в Галактике. Он позволял оказывать помощь в возвращении на свою планету, в некоторых случаях – даже представителям враждебных рас. Единственный момент – обязательство в сотрудничестве с обеих сторон. А ты, тварь, пойдёшь на сотрудничество? – мысленно проговорил Крис, и фигура резко повернулась к нему подобием лица, заставив всех дёрнуться и вскинуть оружие. Баз приготовился спустить курок, Крис знал, но этого пока нельзя было допускать. Проблем потом не оберёшься.

\- Код «восемь-ноль-ноль-два». С какой планеты? – голос у Криса даже не дрогнул, хотя поджилки, признаться, тряслись.

Пришелец продолжал смотреть на капитана, вертикально моргая, перевёл взгляд на База – тот перехватил дробовик крепче – потом снова на Криса. Тишина давила на барабанные перепонки, тем хуже, что эфир тоже пустовал, и ребят из «Альфы» всё ещё не было. Раз-два – и их самих не станет. Крис повысил голос, теряя самообладание, и его глаза вспыхнули красным.

\- Код «восемь-ноль-ноль-два». Вы находитесь на территории станции в Нью-Йорке. Это частная собственность Альянса, планета Земля. Цель прибытия?

В длинном тёмном коридоре, покрытом холодным металлом, его голос разнёсся эхом. А потом снова – дикая оглушающая тишина; было ощущение, что слышен только бешеный стук их сердец. Крис сглотнул, понимая, что по-хорошему тут не получится.

\- Пройдём… – он шагнул вперёд и прикоснулся к существу. Это была большая ошибка.

Скорость, с которой тварь переметнулась и, ощетинившись, приобрела плотные физические формы, оказалась запредельной. Даже Крис не был готов к этому, и когда его отшвырнуло на несколько шагов, он с трудом понял, что вообще произошло. Очнулся он через мгновение, от вспышек и грохота оружия – парни открыли огонь, пытаясь задеть крутившееся вокруг них с невероятной скоростью существо. Но будь проклят весь Альянс, если Крис нутром не чуял, что нельзя эту тварь злить, нельзя к ней прикасаться.

\- Отставить! Отставить! Прекратить огонь! – Крис перекрикивал очереди и, уворачиваясь от рикошетов, пробирался к солдатам.

Огонь прекратился. Парни замерли на месте и закрутили головами, пытаясь понять, куда скрылся пришелец. В коридоре снова стало тихо и жутко.

\- Где оно? – прошептал сержант, поворачиваясь и держа оружие наготове.

Крис быстро огляделся – ни следа. Глупо было тягаться с таким существом без поддержки, капитан понимал. Оно явно превосходило их четверых в силе, скорости и умениях. Нужно взять тайм-аут, вернуться назад и разработать план действий. По крайней мере, теперь они хотя бы приблизительно знают, с чем имеют дело. Оставалось надеяться, что существо, прицепившись за ними, не выберется за пределы этого блока.

\- Вернёмся в лабораторию, доложим Альянсу и решим, что делать дальше. Пока отбой.

\- Капитан, наверху!

Все задрали головы. Тварь сидела на потолке, она снова приняла полупрозрачную форму и выглядела довольно растерянно. Крис смотрел ей в глаза и не видел там агрессии – возможно, защитная реакция, подумал он: пришелец не нападал первым. Но кто знает. Нельзя доверять ничему и никому в космосе. Никогда нельзя расслабляться. Размышления командира прервала вспышка яркого света – слева полоснуло. Баз. Крис не успел среагировать – Себастьян накинул на тварь магнитный аркан и потянул. Та предсказуемо ощетинилась и рванулась к вентиляции. Вслед ей пальнул дробовик, и майор, почувствовавший близкую победу, понёсся вдогонку.

\- Отставить! – Заорал Крис, но Себастьян уже поймал кураж. Долбаный мальчишка, в бою как баран иногда. – Баз! Назад!

Тварь отшатнулась – дробь всё-таки пробила физическую форму – ощетинилась сильнее, из её нутра вырвался направленный поток массы, напоминающий щупальца таримов, и, обвившись вокруг шеи Себастьяна, дёрнул на себя. 

\- Баз!

Дрянь сдавила горло майора, тот начал задыхаться и, выронив дробовик, вцепился в щупальце, пытаясь освободиться. Стрелять нельзя, нельзя! Крис рванул вперёд на чистом адреналине - думать некогда, нужно срочно что-то делать, пока майор Стэн не остался без башки. Подлетев, кажется, со скоростью света, Крис со всей силы пнул пришельца в бок, чувствуя в своих суставах напряжение синтетических пластин. Удар вышел нечеловеческий – существо отскочило в сторону, отпуская Себастьяна, и через секунду уже скрылось в темноте коридора.

У Криса в ушах шумела кровь; сердце, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть, а лёгкие сдавило от тяжёлого дыхания. Баз, дебил, мальчишка, какого чёрта полез? Капитан упал на колени, приподнимая откашливающегося Себастьяна и попутно оценивая возможные повреждения. Главное, что живой. Придурок.

\- Ты как?

\- В порядке, капитан, – прохрипел Баз, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь.

Крис злобно сверкнул красными глазами, и под кожей заиграли желваки. Выговор бы этому засранцу влепить, но здесь нельзя, не перед солдатами. 

Он поднялся на ноги и зашипел – правую голень прошило от боли. Вот сука, цапнула, что ли? Крис посмотрел вниз: броня в этом месте порвалась, а в штанине красовалась дыра. Крис прощупал – жжение быстро проходило, кровотечения и очевидных повреждений вроде не было. Он ещё раз поддел пальцем дыру, трогая кожу на ноге – ничего. Странно. Возможно, от удара отошла пластина? Как только доберётся до медицинского отсека, проверит. Себастьян не сводил с него глаз. Правильно, пацан, твоя вина.

На обратном пути в лабораторию они столкнулись с «Альфой». Крис был уже порядком раздражён, поэтому его не интересовали причины, по которым поддержка появилась так поздно. В самом худшем случае они были бы уже мертвы. Все. Тогда уж точно наплевать на оправдания. Ему определенно есть что сказать адмиралам, которые набирают для службы в Альянсе всех подряд и не слушают, когда Крис предъявляет им по делу.

 

**ГЛАВА 3**

 

Их доставили обратно на корабль, и Крис первым делом доложил о ситуации на Цитадель: пусть пораскинут мозгами ради разнообразия. Надо бы ещё лично доложить адмиралу Хоуку об операции, он старый приятель и с головой дружит, наверняка подскажет, с чем они имеют дело. Но это позже.

Всё по порядку. Для начала капитан созвал свой личный отряд в конференц-зале «Немесиды», пригласил двух сержантов, которые сопровождали их с Базом на миссии, ещё пару солдат, которые ждали их в доках и тех, кто допрашивал лаборантов. Устный доклад оказался живым и на удивление развёрнутым - всё-таки чему-то учат в академиях Альянса.

Ребята из команды Криса были молчаливы и внимательны на протяжении всего выступления. Джеймс хмурился, Чамберс, как всегда, делала какие-то пометки в электронном блокноте, остальные даже не шевелились.

Когда с докладами закончили и команда капитана Эванса была введена в курс дела, Крис, наконец, мог позволить всем разойтись, отпустить солдат Альянса со своего корабля, да и им с Базом надо было уже снять броню и помыться.

\- Спасибо за доклады. О ситуации уже доложено на Цитадель. Пока этот блок на станции изолирован, лаборантам запрещено заходить туда, а все передвижения внутри отсеков фиксируются внутренней системой безопасности. Дальнейшие распоряжения поступят от Альянса. Пока все свободны. – Крис кивнул, и все начали тянуться к выходу. – Майор. Через пятнадцать минут у меня, – Крис не кричал, но так чеканил слова, что присутствующие в конференц-зале почувствовали себя неуютно и поспешили покинуть комнату как можно скорее. – На пару слов.

Неважно, какие отношения у солдат: вражда, дружба, что-то большее. Служба есть служба. Есть обязанности, приказы и субординация. Если всё пускать на самотёк – будет хаос. Все солдаты это прекрасно понимали, Баз это прекрасно понимал. Но в бою он иногда забывался, ловил кураж и не мог вовремя остановиться. Это можно было списать на молодость, конечно, на неуёмное желание выделиться, доказать что-то себе и своему командиру. Но всему есть свой предел.

Да, Стэн не раз выручал в бою, рвался вперёд, рискуя всем, и это срабатывало. Крис, конечно, выговаривал ему после очередной опасной выходки, но обычно этим всё и ограничивалось, потому что миссии проходили успешно, нередко – именно благодаря безбашенности майора; зачем лишний раз портить настрой. Только вот сегодня всё пошло не так. Подобных промахов Баз ещё не совершал, более того – в итоге пострадал капитан, а могло быть и гораздо хуже. Поэтому никаких возражений и возмущений – Крис злился по делу.

Спустя пятнадцать минут Баз стоял по стойке «смирно» в шикарной капитанской каюте – которая сейчас не восхищала, а давила своими размерами – и молчал в тряпочку, потупив взгляд, пока Крис отчитывал его как сопляка. По сути он и был сопляком, посшибавшим верхушки, в отсутствие Криса полностью перешедшим под крыло советников на Цитадели и дослужившимся тем самым до майора. Себастьян не хотел, чтобы капитан так думал о нём, но нужно смотреть правде в глаза – такие выкрутасы на миссиях просто недопустимы.

\- … И если ещё раз на миссии ты посмеешь ослушаться прямого приказа командира или своевольничать, я уволю тебя на хрен и отправлю в колонию на Марс. И на заслуги не посмотрю.

\- Крис, я понял…

\- Рот закрой. Я не договорил. Твоё звание ни черта не значит и так, а на моём корабле и под моим командованием – можешь им вообще подтереться. Нет никаких оправданий такому поведению, тем более – если ты рискуешь жизнями солдат. Даже надеяться не смей, что к тебе будет особенное отношение. Ослушался приказа – вылетаешь из звёздного флота. Это понятно?

\- Так точно.

\- Какой был приказ? – Крис не сбавлял тон, и не собирался даже. Если он продолжит потакать такому поведению майора – дисциплине и его репутации конец. – Какой приказ, спрашиваю?!

\- Не стрелять.

\- Какого хрена попёрся?

Баз молчал. Он ненавидел такие моменты. Хотелось сказать, да понял я, понял, бля, на хрена этот детский сад? Только он точно знал, что в любом другом случае уже собирал бы вещи, и сразу после миссии его выпнули бы с корабля. Конечно, каждое такое слово от Криса – удар под дых, но Себастьян понимал: терпение капитана не безгранично.

\- Если не можешь отвечать за свои действия, майор, на моём корабле тебе делать нечего.

\- Вас понял. Такого больше не повторится.

Себастьян, наконец, встретился взглядом с командиром. Крис уже не выглядел таким разъярённым, глаза были спокойного синего цвета. Только мелькало в них лёгкое недовольство и какая-то неприятная горечь.

Хотелось отвести взгляд.

\- Я очень на это надеюсь. Потому что в противном случае следующий раз для тебя – последний, – Крис устало потёр виски, глядя на то, как Себастьян покорно кивает. – Ты отстранён от миссий на ближайшее время.

Баз тут же вскинулся, кулаки сжались, глаза заблестели; Крис знал – для него это смерти подобно, но он не мог спустить всё на тормоза: там, на миссии, были солдаты Альянса, а не только они с Базом.

\- Возражения?

Себастьян немного поумерил пыл – понял, что не в том положении, чтобы рыпаться – и сдержался.

\- Никак нет, сэр. 

Крис коротко кивнул. На самом деле злился он только на себя. Раз не дал чёткого руководства и не провёл очевидные границы – значит, плохой командир. Баз мальчишка, он цепляется за любую возможность выделиться. Крис знал, что значит для Себастьяна каждая похвала от капитана, видел, как он реагирует. Возможно, поэтому и потакал, относился по-особенному – а это недопустимо. Он опять посмотрел на База. Тот встретил его взгляд с нахальством, вскидывая подбородок: он так всегда пытался скрыть страх и неуверенность. Мальчишка. Крис не выдержал и подошёл, вцепляясь в волосы Себастьяна и притягивая близко, упираясь лбом в лоб.

\- Ты идиот. Не только о других не думаешь. О себе не думаешь, – он чуть встряхнул майора, чувствуя, как тот начинает расклеиваться. – Каково, по-твоему, мне было смотреть, как ты чуть не умер прямо у меня на глазах. А?

Баз рвано выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Вот этого только не хватало, подумал он. Эта открытость Криса хуже любого отстранения от службы. Себастьян совершенно не представлял, что делать с таким командиром, чего ожидать от этой честности. И было больно, чёрт возьми, потому что на таком уровне начинает проявляться чувство вины.

\- Прости, Крис, – прошептал он. – Прости.

Нечего добавить больше.

Капитан сквозь зубы проворчал что-то вроде «мудак мелкий» и, сильнее сжав ирокез в кулаке, впился в губы Себастьяна жёстким поцелуем. Баз ответил мгновенно. Их поцелуи всегда – отчаянные, жадные – как последняя надежда, как вся их жизнь, которая может оборваться в любой момент. И если не ценить это единственное настоящее, что у них есть, то в пустых днях, наполненных приказами, кровью и смертью, не останется больше ничего.

 

 


	2. ПРИКАЗ

**ЧАСТЬ** **II.** **ПРИКАЗ**

**ГЛАВА 1**

 

Медицинский отсек на «Немесиде» находился на втором уровне рядом с общей столовой. Ребята из команды часто шутили над тем, что если их кок однажды переборщит с китманскими приправами, то далеко ходить не надо. Просто доктор Церн расширит свои владения и развернёт лазарет прямо в столовой, где помирающие от несварения солдаты будут требовать к себе внимания. Повар игнорировал подколы, но грозился как-нибудь претворить в жизнь эти фантазии.

Осмотр всегда проходил в плановом порядке: сначала те, кто пострадал на миссии, потом – все остальные. Крис, вне зависимости от своего состояния (исключения составляли лишь особо серьезные случаи) шёл к доктору Церну последним, если вообще шёл. В этот раз Альянс отправил на миссию только их с Базом, и майор, уже отстрелявшись и буквально сбежав из лазарета, сидел за общим столом, с аппетитом наворачивая суп из альмалов и успевая при этом рассказывать подробности вылазки столпившимся вокруг членам команды. Судя по оживленным комментариям и проносящемуся по столовой громкому хохоту, рассказ уже давно вышел за рамки сухих отчетов. Завидев Криса, Баз на секунду замолк и расплылся в тупой улыбке. Капитан не смог сдержать ухмылку в ответ, опять мелкий сучонок свои байки травит. Команда мгновенно встала по стойке «смирно», Крис, не сводя глаз с дико довольной физиономии Стэна, кивнул: «Вольно». И, подмигнув майору, отправился в мед. отсек.

С Джеком Церном Криса связывала долгая история. Они многое повидали вместе, ходили в одной команде на первой «Немесиде», ещё до конца света, увольнения и всей этой херни. Поэтому походы в лазарет для Эванса были сродни визиту к старому другу. Если работы не было, а Джек был в настроении поговорить, визит затягивался до позднего вечера. Благо у доктора всегда находилась бутылочка вкуснейшего бренди, запасы которого капитан регулярно пополнял после каждого полёта на Цитадель.

\- Джек, привет, не помешал?

\- Ого! Сам капитан Эванс! Нечасто тебя теперь тут увидишь… Привет, - доктор Церн расплылся в добродушной улыбке и пожал протянутую руку, приглашая войти. - Ну присаживайся. Полагаю, что-то произошло, раз ты решил заглянуть после миссии. Тебя ж арканом не затащишь даже на плановый. – Джек засмеялся, настраивая приборы для общего сканирования. - С чем пожаловал? Опять головные боли?

\- Нет, я пью ту отвратительную лабуду, которую ты мне выдал, спасибо, – Крис усмехнулся, расстёгивая верх формы и закатывая правую штанину.

Настроив аппаратуру, Джек подошёл к Крису, наклонился и начал придирчиво осматривать едва заметные шрамы на голове и лице, бесцеремонно схватив Криса за подбородок и поворачивая его голову. Ох уж эти врачи. Крис ценил Джека как специалиста – тот никогда не верил на слово, только результатам своих обследований – но в такие моменты чувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком, замирающим в ожидании страшного приговора.

\- Мхм-м-м… - удовлетворённо промычал доктор Церн, – вижу. Это ты молодец, капитан, что не забываешь о моих предписаниях. Поменьше раздражения и стрессов – и через десяток лет, глядишь, шрамы совсем исчезнут.

Крис ухмыльнулся.

\- Через десять лет мы все исчезнем.

Джек цыкнул.

\- Эванс…

\- Да ладно, – отмахнулся Крис. – Каждый день – последний, помнишь?

\- Тьфу на тебя. – Джек поставил прибор на стол и кивнул на голень Эванса, мгновенно посерьёзнев, – что случилось? Осколок?

\- Да хер его пойми. Цапнула она меня что ли… – Крис задрал ногу и поставил её на соседний стул. – Ты же был на докладе, всё слышал. 

\- Да, слышал. И что это было? Рапсу?

Крис мотнул головой и почесал щетину на подбородке:

\- Не-е, точно не Рапсу. Но дерётся как скотина. Двигался очень быстро, знаешь, как будто перекидывался из одного состояние в другое, типа как... морф?

\- Ну пусть будет морф… Но морфы не агрессивны по своей природе. Они просто приспосабливаются к окружающей их среде, выжить пытаются.

\- Да уж, в этом деле все средства хороши, - невесело усмехнулся Крис.

Джек присел на корточки, осматривая его ногу. Эванс не чувствовал никакого дискомфорта или боли, как тогда на станции. Он даже пробовал осмотреть повреждения после того, как Баз ушёл к себе в каюту, но как ни крутился у зеркала, ничего разглядеть так и не смог.

На лице доктора Церна застыло серьёзное выражение – с таким он обычно выносил вердикты вроде «мне это не нравится» и отправлял жертву на полный биоанализ. Крис такого исхода совершенно не хотел и попытался разрядить обстановку.

\- Ногу ампутировать будем?

Джек даже не оторвался от осмотра, взял со стола сканер и медленно провёл вдоль голени.

\- Я тебе язык сейчас ампутирую.

Крис тихо засмеялся и стал внимательно наблюдать за показаниями на сканере. Прибор ровно пиликал – никаких отклонений не наблюдалось. Но  Джек хмурился всё сильнее.

\- Говоришь, укусил тебя?

\- Не знаю, не уверен… Крови не было. – Крис пожал плечами.

Джек разогнулся, пробормотал «мне это не нравится» и, прикрепив датчик на грудь Криса, начал проводить общую диагностику. Ну приехали. Через несколько тягучих мгновений Джек отцепил прибор.

\- Организм в норме. Но кровь на анализ я у тебя возьму.

Крис выдохнул и застегнул форму.

\- Лады. Значит, ничего серьёзного?

Джек посмотрел на него как на идиота.

\- Значит, ждём результата анализов, – поправил он, протягивая капитану харвер, или «кровосос», как называл его Крис. – Сам или мне доверишь?

\- Сам, конечно. – Крис ухмыльнулся, взял харвер и воткнул иглу в вену. Через три секунды лампочка на приборе загорелась зелёным – кровь получена. Крис протянул Джеку «кровосос» и поднялся с кресла. – Ладно, док, держи свои драгоценные анализы, а меня труба зовёт.

Джек хмыкнул, забирая у Криса прибор и помещая его в хранилище.

\- Беги-беги, пока труба твоя не отсохла. – Но потом разом посерьёзнел и посмотрел на капитана. – Будь осторожен, Крис. Что-то мне это не нравится…

Крис криво усмехнулся.

\- Тебе никогда ничего не нравится, Джек. Выше нос! Я же бессмертный.

Он отсалютовал доктору и вышел из лазарета. Надо ли говорить, что настроение как-то само собой упало к херам. Даже привычная болтовня с Джеком не развеяла непонятную внутреннюю тревогу, какое-то предчувствие, беспричинное беспокойство. В груди словно кварийские там-тамы отбивали, пришлось даже сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. Такая чушь была совсем несвойственна капитану. Может, просто слишком устал сегодня? Сначала тупая вылазка, их джет подбили, потом всякая чертовщина на станции, и опять же – из-за этого сопляка чуть не поседел… Крис хмыкнул, возвращаясь к спокойным мыслям о Себастьяне. Этот пацан его в могилу сведёт.

 _«Мой пацан»_ , – с большим удовлетворением подумал он и направился к себе в каюту, не замечая, как при этой мысли внутри холодными щупальцами разлился синий свет.

 

**ГЛАВА 2**

От Альянса распоряжение пришло лично на терминал капитана Эванса. Работники Цитадели никогда не заботились о времени и условностях: рано, поздно, удобно, неудобно – не их проблемы. Единственное слово, которое они знают и вбивают в головы солдатам ещё в академии – «приказ». Если есть приказ, он должен быть выполнен в кратчайшие сроки. Остальное – проблемы командования. Крис знал об этом как никто другой на корабле.

Он вылез из кровати, стараясь не разбудить База, и пошёл к терминалу. Экран сигналил красным альянсовским значком: получено новое сообщение крайней степени важности. Крис вздохнул, оглядываясь на тёплую кровать и красивого майора, распластавшегося на измятых простынях. Потом вздохнул ещё раз, закрыл за собой механическую дверь и ткнул на сообщение, выводя запись в голограмму.

Приказ был однозначный: _«существо с неизвестной планеты, находящееся на наземной станции в Нью-Йорке, должно быть захвачено и привезено на Цитадель незамедлительно. Уничтожение цели  крайне нежелательно. Код "пять"»_. Это означало, что если они не привезут морфа живым, капитан может попрощаться с кораблём, званием и вообще со звёздным флотом. Гуд-бай, повышение и достойная жизнь. Сука. Один день веселее другого. Крис закрыл сообщение и раздражённо выдохнул. Всё очень серьёзно.

У Альянса свой план, своя правда. И эта правда  Крису – как кость в горле. Когда-то давно, во времена относительного мира и спокойствия, Крисом двигала жажда справедливости, он верил в идеалы и был слишком молод и глуп, чтобы сомневаться в авторитете Альянса. Теперь у него за спиной был бесценный опыт, руки по локоть в чужой крови и всё тело – незаживший шрам. Всё это отлично помогало трезво мыслить и иметь некоторые проблемы с доверием.

Альянс хочет морфа себе, как капризный ребенок новую игрушку. А ведь это живой организм, мыслящий и очень опасный. Крис вспомнил холодный испуганный взгляд, и его сердце сжалось. Это не просто разумное существо, оно потеряно и загнано в угол. Одному только Богу известно, на что способно доведенное до отчаяния сознание. Крис тряхнул головой, собираясь с мыслями, и уверенно нажал на панель, вызывая адмирала. Ему тоже плевать, который сейчас час.

«Капитан Эванс. Чем обязан?»

\- Вы получили мой доклад об операции на станции в Нью-Йорке?

«Так точно. Вам был отдан соответствующий приказ. Код "пять"».

Крису казалось, что он разговаривает с роботом, в крайнем случае – с ИИ, но никак не со здравомыслящим человеком.

\- Там чётко обозначены риски, адмирал. Если бы Вы внимательно изучили мой доклад…

«С Вашим отчётом ознакомлен командующий состав. Отдан соответствующий приказ».

\- Вы слышите меня? – Крис терял терпение. – Их смерти будут на Вашей совести, адмирал.

«Все силы направить на выполнение. Код "пять"».

И связь отключилась.

Охуеть. Крис до побелевших костяшек вцепился в стол. Это всё, что он получил? Эти ублюдки не хотят думать, не хотят идти на контакт. А теперь и разговаривать отказываются. Их ни черта не волнуют жизни простых солдат, только кредиты, чтобы набивать свои животы и «поддерживать престиж Альянса в Галактическом Союзе». Когда-нибудь Крис доберётся до Совета и наведёт там порядок.

Эванс вздохнул и, успокоившись, решил сосредоточиться на задании. Не выполнить его – напрямую конфликтовать с Альянсом, а связываться с ними сейчас Крису хотелось меньше всего.

Приказ направить все силы на выполнение миссии – значит, брать самых опытных, лучших солдат. Из личного состава – конечно же, Джеймс, Логан и… Вот же гадство.

Перебирая в голове лучших универсалов, Крис каждый раз останавливался только на одном имени. Долбаный Баз. Он практически незаменим в бою. У него все навыки, от снайпера до пехотинца и инженера. Конечно, можно взять еще пару-тройку ребят на замену, но в случае нештатки никто из них не сумеет взять на себя командование в полной мере. Долбаный Баз.

Вернувшись в спальню, капитан снова залип на соблазнительных изгибах манящего молодого тела, по которым он с удовольствием прошёлся бы губами. Но, чёрт бы всех побрал, нужно объявлять командный сбор. Крис отогнал неподобающие мысли, взял свою подушку и запульнул Базу в голову. Вместо доброго утра.

Себастьян что-то неразборчиво промычал и стащил подушку со своего лица, окидывая командира непонимающим заспанным взглядом.

\- Сколько времени?

\- Время подъёма. Вставай, дана команда «сверху», сбор через час, возвращаемся на станцию ловить тварь.

Себастьян продолжал удивлённо хлопать глазами, и Крису пришлось пояснить.

\- Пойдешь со мной сегодня.

\- Я не отстранён? - Баз сразу подскочил, сияя, как начищенная бляха.

\- Отстранён. Но сегодня пойдешь на миссию со мной. Возражения?

\- Никак нет, капитан!

Стереть бы эту счастливую улыбку с твоего лица, пиздюк мелкий, подумал Крис и сам против воли улыбнулся. Вся дисциплина к чёрту. Ну что за мальчишка.

\- Собирайся. Двадцать минут.

\- Так ведь час…

\- Пятнадцать минут.

\- Понял.

Крис с ухмылкой проводил взглядом майора, пытающегося на ходу натянуть форму.

После того как Баз свалил, Крис дал распоряжение по внутренней связи на общий командный сбор через час. Затем оделся и спустился на нижний уровень, чтобы собрать комплекты для ребят.

Процесс подготовки всегда был для капитана Эванса чем-то сакральным. Готовность к заданию – критерий, от которого зависит жизнь солдат и успешность проведения самой миссии. Но помимо этого Крису просто нравилось, как ложилось в руки любимое оружие, будь то штурмовая «М-15» или обычный «Шершень». Он с удовольствием отмечал, как холодная рукоять разогревалась под тихое урчание энергетического поля, и нередко проводил в нижних доках по несколько часов, подбирая оружие и экипировку для своей команды. Сегодня такой роскоши, как свободное время, попросту не было, поэтому закончить с комплектами следовало как можно быстрее.

Пока Крис набирал нужные комбинации на панели, его сознание блуждало где-то совсем далеко, каждый раз стремясь забраться туда, где потемнее да пострашнее. Непонятное ощущение опасности не покидало его с момента возвращения со станции. Тревога, страх, неуверенность – то, что нельзя брать с собой на поле боя. Иначе ты труп. И капитан всеми силами старался отодрать от себя эти липкие щупальца паранойи. Он понимал, что нужно выполнить приказ, завершить миссию, но возвращаться туда и ловить это существо в альянсовскую клетку… Криса аж передёрнуло. Не получится. Ничего не выйдет. Эванс не любил загадывать, но ещё меньше он любил строить иллюзии. Как это часто делал Альянс. Политика советников и военных на Цитадели порой ставила в тупик. Но ресурсов и положения для спора с высокопоставленными чиновниками и адмиралами звёздного флота у Криса попросту не было.

С тоской вспоминались времена, когда главной проблемой перед миссией был выбор: «Сюрикен» или «М-9». Ты брал по настроению тот ПП, в котором магазин больше – вот и все заботы. Так было до увольнения, большой заварушки и конца света. Сейчас всё иначе. К Эвансу всё ещё с опаской присматриваются на Цитадели. Мало им, мразям, было корабль и команду отобрать, отправить в колонию на Марс разгребать бумажки – до сих пор условия ставят. Крис понимал, что они боятся его, боятся и зависят. Солдат и капитанов с таким опытом во всей Галактике не сыщешь, приходится мириться. Долбаные бюрократы … Везде суют свой нос. И шагу не ступить без их ведома, приказа не отдать. Пока они мирятся и особо не возникают, капитан может чувствовать себя свободно среди своей команды, но когда суют свои длинные носы, куда не следует – никакого терпения не хватает.

Крис выбрал в модификаторе раздел «Дробовики» и начал набивать набор для Джеймса. Прокрутил неинтересный импорт и остановился на моделях серии «М».  К чёрту всё остальное. Главное – он и его команда. Главное – жизни его ребят.

Автоматическая дверь сзади мягко зашелестела, открываясь и закрываясь снова. Крис обернулся.

Ну конечно.

\- Майор, –  он кивнул вошедшему в отсек солдату. Ни одного лишнего движения.

Баз тихо засмеялся, расслабляя плечи, и осторожно подошёл к капитану.

\- Я к тебе вообще-то, кэп.

\- Слушаю. – Крис повернулся обратно к монитору, сверяя списки, и дал запрос ИнСУ на предоставление улучшенных образцов для тестирования.

Баз встал рядом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и начал пыхтеть как паровоз, явно подбирая слова. Крис вздохнул, закрыл модификатор и повернулся к майору.

\- В чём дело, Баз?

По тому, как майор Стэн угрюмо чешет бритый затылок, открывает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать и тут же передумывая, Крис понял, что вопрос личный. Он усмехнулся про себя. У них вроде не было секретов, да и какие тут секреты, когда...

\- Ну, майор, не тяни.

\- В общем, кэп, тут такое дело… Все наши в курсе, что задание серьёзное.

Крис напрягся, и Баз поспешил объяснить:

\- Нет, поверь, мы за тобой – и в огонь, и в воду, это не обсуждается. Просто... –  он вздохнул. – Просто мы подумали… Пока «Немесида» в Солнечной Системе. Ребята ведь два года родных не видели. –  Баз наткнулся на серьёзное лицо капитана. –  Пожалуйста, сэр. Крис.

Капитан поджал губы, прерывая эту тираду.

\- Я тебя услышал.

Баз кивнул. Продолжать этот разговор было бессмысленно.

Он вздохнул и подошел вплотную.

\- Всё плохо, да?

Крис не ответил, прямо смотря в глаза майору. Расшаркиваться он не будет и пустой надежды перед боем никогда не даст. Задачу, цель, воодушевление – да. Но говорить, что «всё будет хорошо» – пусть мамочки этим занимаются, а он командир. Баз знал это лучше всех. Но сам он, по сути ещё молодой пацан, рано попавший в цепкие лапы военачальников-самодуров, не всегда мог сдержать сантиментов.

\- Понял. Ты сам не свой ходишь. Мне страшно – за тебя, за ребят.

\- Ничего серьезного. Всё как всегда.

Крис продолжал смотреть на База, и тому на секунду показалось, что в глазах капитана промелькнуло сожаление и… теплота, что ли? Какая-то незнакомая, тоскливая. Себастьян поморщился.

\- Тогда поцелуй меня, как будто это не наш последний раз.

Когда их губы встретились в жестком горячем поцелуе, полном отчаяния, Баз четко ощутил всю эту тоску. И нет, не показалось. Он еле как оторвался от губ Криса и с грустной ухмылкой прошептал:

\- Лжец.

 

**ГЛАВА 3**

 

Сегодня Альянс дал капитану Эвансу полноценную поддержку: пехота, десант, хорошие подготовленные ребята. Многих Крис знал еще с академии. Воевать бок о бок с профессионалами нравилось Крису куда больше, чем с новичками, на которых постоянно нужно отвлекаться и следить, чтобы никого из них, идиотов, не грохнули. После командного сбора в конференц-зале и набора ребят для личного сопровождения капитана несколько боевых джетов и один транспортник, оснащённый сверхпрочной стеклянной капсулой для объекта «ноль» - так отметили морфа -  направились к наземной станции в Нью-Йорке. 

С инопланетянами всегда возникали сложности. И не потому, что у Криса были какие-то предрассудки. Он не был расистом и не страдал комплексом неполноценности. Всё дело в том, что они просто – другие. Это сложно описать или понять, если ни разу не имел тесного контакта с представителями иных цивилизаций. Люди старались изучить как можно больше, ведь они отставали на несколько тысяч лет в освоении космоса от выдающихся представителей Галактического Союза, а от отдельных видов – на несколько миллионов. Было сложно принять и осознать многие вещи. Крису понадобилось несколько лет и сотня сражений бок о бок с инопланетянами, прежде чем он стал хоть чуть-чуть понимать их и доверять им.

Некоторые расы не были созданы для сотрудничества. Баггеры, тауринцы. Они жили только войной.  Приходилось делать эти  подчас неожиданные открытия буквально на месте, и далеко не всегда всё шло гладко. Например, переговоры, переходящие в гражданскую войну – Крис считал это плохим примером дипломатии. Всякое бывало. Но такая пакость, как этот морф, попадалась крайне редко. Крис не сталкивался с подобной хренью, даже когда они сражались за Землю в последний раз. А тогда всякое отродье повылезало.

Когда Альянс давал чёткую установку, работать становилось легче. Но в этот раз всё было иначе. Крис видел морфа, знал, на что эта дрянь способна. Быстрый, неуловимый, подстраивающийся под любую ситуацию – он был опаснее любого самого выученного тауринского охотника за головами. Чёткая альянсовская задача «захватить и привезти живым» могла идти в жопу уже на стадии озвучивания.

Криса не покидало непонятное и совершенно лишнее сейчас беспокойство. Столько сомнений, что хотелось вырвать их из башки голыми руками. Как поймать эту тварь? Зачем так рисковать? Основной для себя и своих парней Крис видел только одну цель – выжить.

_«Любой ценой»._

Изнутри жрало, ныло. Хотелось оттянуть ворот и порвать все сцепления на броне, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. Хотелось жить и не видеть войны, бежать от опасности. Наверное, даже капитану на службе у Альянса нужен отдых.

В этот раз на станции их никто не встретил. Лаборанты лишь привычно косились на военных в броне как на прокажённых и расступались, стараясь не задевать оружие. Хрен с ними, меньше мороки.

Начинать искать морфа нужно было на нижних уровнях. Верхние отводились под дорогие лаборатории, их охраняли как саму Цитадель. Хотя эту охрану Крис на хую вертел – если им смогли пробить нижние доки, то и с верхними уровнями проблем не возникнет. Это не защита, а говно. Если бы сюда невозможно было проникнуть, баггеры не тусовались бы день и ночь вокруг станции в поисках наживы. Но они продолжали разбивать свои лагеря и досаждать альянсовским джетам на подлёте. Хотя на станцию нападения давно прекратились. Капитану и его ребятам всегда казалось, что дело тут нечисто. Но кто бы взялся докапываться до истины. Есть дела и поважнее.

Эванс отдал приказ трём группам спуститься в самый нижний отсек.  Первый прорыв (пусть и незначительный) случился там, оттуда и нужно было начинать. В грузовой лифт набилось человек тридцать солдат. Для обычной операции это много. Для поимки морфа – Крис знал – ничтожно мало. Разделяться не стали – слишком опасно, да и расположение отсеков на нижнем уровне не позволяло особо рассредоточиться.

Вся проблема самого нижнего уровня станции заключалась в его проектировке. Что бы там ни говорили про тёмные времена, но некоторым проектировщикам двадцать второго века нужно было засунуть их стилусы поглубже в жопу – один хер, на их конечный продукт это никак не повлияет.

Как можно делать такое здоровое помещение с одним, сука, выходом с уровня? Альянс уверял, что прочнее их лифтов только космические корабли, но ёбаный в рот. Один выход!

Крис всей душой ненавидел подобные помещения: казалось, что спускаешься в подвал, или в могилу прямиком в грузовом гробу. Он поправил крепление на броне и оглянулся на ребят. Те были спокойны и серьёзны. Баз улыбнулся своему капитану как всегда – открыто, по-мальчишески, и в голове сразу стало тише.

_«Хорошо»._

Помещение было огромное, тихое. Хоть Эванс и отдал приказ включить резервное питание, освещения всё равно не хватало на каждый отсек. Некоторые части этого уровня оставались совсем тёмными.

\- Идём к дальней стене. Смотрим по сторонам.

Парни обогнули регистрационную точку и двинулись по широкому коридору вдоль грузовых отсеков. Было тихо. Настолько тихо, что казалось, кто-то специально не хочет производить лишнего шума.

Они почти добрались до дальней стены, когда обнаружили слева, сразу за зоной ожидания, внушительных размеров трещину.

\- Они же сказали, что залатали пробоину. – Баз провёл ладонью по поврежденной поверхности. Трещина уходила дальше по стене и скрывалась за большим металлическим станком. Баз толкнул махину плечом, и та на удивление легко поддалась. Крис кивнул Джеймсу, и тот помог отодвинуть заграждение.

За станком оказалась огромная дыра, в которую без особых усилий прошли бы двое альянсовских солдат. Её не просто не пытались заделать – зазор был укреплён. Даже подпорку из титана поставили, видимо, чтобы ничего не обвалилось. И ведь никто не заметил! Радиация вокруг станции рассеивается на километр благодаря очистителям, утечки нет, уровень никто не исследует, о какой охране они вообще говорили? В такой проём не то что юркий морф пролезет – целый космический десант можно провести. Охереть. Морф запросто мог проникнуть сюда. И дальше вверх – по трубам. Вот тебе и прорыв теплоизоляции на пятом уровне, там и встретились.

Крис обвёл взглядом отсек.

Вдалеке показался силуэт и тут же исчез. Крис крепче перехватил оружие, и солдаты последовали его примеру. Но нет, это был не морф. Эванс точно видел мелькнувший в тусклом свете белый халат.

\- Эй! Стоять! – Крис поменял штурмовую винтовку на «Сюрикен» и повернулся к ребятам. – Баз и «Браво», за мной! Джеймс, держи остальных на месте, – они бросились к дальнему отсеку, перекрывая все возможные пути к побегу. Да и не сбежит, гад, тут уже не укроешься, выход только один – спасибо проектировщику, будь он неладен.

Они за считанные секунды добежали до противоположного отсека. Издалека стало понятно, что беглец был человеком, судя по одежде – работником станции. А ещё он был дебилом по определению. Для укрытия выбрал самый освещённый угол и зачем-то уселся на пол рядом с ящиками, которые даже наполовину его не закрывали.

Крис опустил оружие.

\- Вы в курсе, что здесь проводится военная операция?

Лаборант испуганно оглядел альянсовских солдат и громко сглотнул.

\- Что Вы делаете на этом уровне? Было распоряжение всем работникам станции – собраться наверху и держаться военных из Альянса. Отвечайте!

\- Капитан, глянь сюда.

Крис посмотрел на База и проследил взглядом направление, которое тот указывал.

\- Ого, – Эванс присвистнул. – Что мы тут прячем?

На ящиках, которые служили плохим укрытием, стояла альянсовская маркировка. В таких контейнерах перевозили дорогущее оборудование для космических лабораторий. Внутри обнаружились самые ходовые на чёрном рынке материалы: волновой двигатель, графитовые пластины, различные модули, T6-AMC и ещё куча всякой ценной техники. Класс. Принял у Альянса груз, списал, спустил на нижний уровень, выпнул через дыру, получил свои кредиты и живи припеваючи. Вот почему баггеры тут крутились. Они такую наживу ни за что не упустят.

\- А удобно ты устроился, падла.  Сколько альянсовского добра перетаскал?

\- Баз, прекрати.

\- Прошу прощения, капитан. Просто ненавижу таких крыс…

Стэн сплюнул и со злобой уставился на дрожащего парня.

Вот так сверхважная миссия по поимке инопланетного организма перетекла в банальный арест контрабандного товара. Крис бы посмеялся, если бы не было так грустно.

_«Люди жалкие»._

Он не стал тянуть и сразу связался с командованием:

\- У нас тут две тонны альянсовского добра контрабандой. Пришлите ребят таскать ценный груз после того, как мы тут закончим, и оформите ордер на… – Крис сорвал бейджик с халата дёрнувшегося лаборанта. – На Гордона Лауза. Как поняли? Отлично. Отбой.

Крис скинул данные на портативный и повернулся к задержанному.

\- Ты же знал, что вся станция кишит солдатами, на что ты рассчитывал, кретин?

Но ответа от несчастного лаборанта они так и не дождались. По переговорному устройству доложили о приближении противника. Крис обернулся. Ребята, оставшиеся у пробоины, стояли в полной боевой готовности. За стеной кто-то был.

Эванс отдал приказ одному из солдат увести задержанного, сам с ребятами бросился назад к дыре. Когда они по очереди выбрались наружу, Крис отчётливо ощутил нехватку ресурсов. Солдат мало, воздуха мало, вокруг мусор, а за очистными сооружениями – долбаное ничего. Как же он не любил покидать станцию. Это не Земля, это ёбаный ад. Сердце билось в ушах, визор, казалось, сдавил череп, ощущение опасности оседало радиоактивной горечью на языке.

_«Выжить»._

Перед бурей воздух становится густым, и тишина, долбящая по вискам, делается до боли невыносимой. Ощущение, что на тебя смотрит сотня чёрных глаз сквозь прицелы винтовок. Сначала появляется это самое чувство – в небо выпущена ракета – и только потом ты видишь вспышку, снаряд, летящий в твоих ребят, и другой, который разорвется в метре от тебя. Реакция всегда на инстинктах, на животных, не человеческих – человеческие тут бесполезны. Хватаешь База за шкирку и отпрыгиваешь в сторону метра на три, за ящики, там не достанет. Всё это чувствуешь, не видишь. Когда увидишь – будет поздно.

Пока они бежали, попутно уворачиваясь от зарядов крупнокалиберных пушек, Крис успел взглядом сосчитать столпившихся вдали врагов. Баз упал рядом, осколки сучьей баггеровской гранаты, которую солдаты Альянса прозвали «костей не соберешь», с сочным лязгом впились в железную перегородку. Майор отплевался от пыли и подобрался, усмехаясь:

\- Кто-то недоволен, что сделка сорвалась, а? – он фыркнул и осторожно выглянул из-за перегородки. Почти все ребята смогли найти укрытие, пара раненых, но все живы. Баз проверил заряд в ПП и хищно сверкнул зубами. – Начистим снова эти уродливые физиономии, да, капитан? Крис?

_«Я буду жить»._

\- Крис!

\- Я буду жить.

Криса выгнуло дугой, вены прошило синим огнем. Баз отпрянул. Но инстинкт самосохранения тут же отключился, уступая место другому. Это ведь его капитан, его Крис. И Баз ни черта не понимал, что с ним творится. Он схватил капитана за плечи и крепко встряхнул, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

\- Да что с тобой?!

Эванс моргнул пару раз и невидяще уставился в одну точку, не слыша, как в наушник Логан сообщает о том, что справа по ним открыли огонь. Себастьян сорвал с капитана переговорное и прокричал в своё:

\- Держим позиции. «Альфа» - с правого фланга, пошли!

Теперь он главный.

Наскоро ощупав и осмотрев капитана на предмет повреждений, Баз усадил его за железные ящики, подальше от перекрестного огня. Крис уже не выглядел болезненно, скорее растерянно.

\- Крис, Крис! Посмотри на меня! – Баз схватил его за шею и легко ударил по щеке, добиваясь ответного взгляда. – Я вытащу нас. Понял? Сиди здесь и не высовывайся.

Крис медленно кивнул, словно оглушенный.

\- Ты меня понял?

\- Да…

\- Хорошо.

Баз еще раз осмотрел Криса и, смачно ругнувшись, бросился на помощь ребятам.


	3. СМЕРТЬ

**ЧАСТЬ** **III** **. СМЕРТЬ**

**ГЛАВА 1**

 

После того, как отряд отбился от нападения баггеров, Баз отправился назад к капитану, а тот, как оказалось, немного придя в себя, кинулся прикрывать правый фланг. Не может он сидеть на месте, пока его солдаты в бою. Оставшиеся под командованием майора Стэна солдаты, конечно, не задавали лишних вопросов, но то, как они перекидывались взглядами, не ускользнуло от внимания. В джете Баз соврал, что капитана оглушило взрывом, и он выпал из первых пяти минут сражения, но чтобы вырубить эту каменную башку на большее время, потребуется что-нибудь поувесистее булыжника. Ребята поржали, Крис чуть заметно кивнул Себастьяну. Никто ни о чём не узнал и не догадался. Но Стэн всё равно не прекращал кидать на капитана взволнованные взгляды.

Всё, что произошло у станции, Баз пересказал Крису в красках, когда они сидели в его каюте и потягивали ламанскую бурду из шейкеров. Крис не помнил ни момент приступа, ни отключку. На предложение наведываться в мед. отсек он привычно отмахнулся, и Баз больше его не доставал. Может, импланты решили напомнить о себе? Или нервы сдали? Майор успокаивал себя как мог, но сгладить напряжение никак не удавалось.

Альянс ждал отчёта. Крис молчал.

\- Ты точно в порядке? – всё-таки не выдержал Баз.

_«Когда ты со мной, всё хорошо»._

\- Всё, хорошо, Баз.

\- Ладно.

Себастьян внимательно посмотрел на капитана. Вроде бы всё как всегда. Привычный Крис: большой, красивый, грозный. Баз протянул руку к его лицу и коснулся пальцами щетины.

\- Ты просто напугал меня сегодня.

Крис перехватил руку База и поцеловал ладонь.

\- Но ты справился лучше всех. Я никогда в тебе не сомневался. Ты лучший.

_«Мой»._

\- Иди-ка сюда.

После всего, что произошло между ними за эти годы – от первой встречи в академии, когда Баз был рядовым студентом, до совместной работы на звёздном флоте, вынужденных расставаний и прочих насмешек судьбы – Баз оставался единственной неизменной деталью в жизни капитана. Та константа, тот вектор, который помогал держать направление. Крис никогда не говорил это вслух, но он был обязан Себастьяну намного большим, чем тот думал. То, что происходило между ними, с самого первого сумасшедшего раза, казалось таким же естественным, как простое желание глотнуть воздуха. Они сразу потянулись друг к другу – изголодавшиеся по жизни и измотанные смертью люди.

Альянс подождёт. Все подождут.

База хотелось полностью, взять и сделать своим. Быть нежным и сжать пальцы на коже до синяков. Он отгонял все недобрые мысли, рядом с ним всегда легче дышалось. С ним хотелось ощущать жар самой жизни, хотелось всего. Когда Крис целовал его, обхватывал руками, гладил по спине, груди, шее, он словно каждый раз убеждался в том, что жив. Это знание было необходимо как воздух.

Как там говорят? Любить солдата - это риск. Лучше и не скажешь. Их дни – череда погонь и сражений. Их ласки – мужские, грубые, торопливые, но для обоих чёртова чувственность всегда всё перекрывала. Оказывается, солдаты тоже умеют любить.

\- _Я буду жить_ … – прошептал Крис, вылизывая горячий рот.

Баз немного напрягся от этих слов – слишком отчаянно и не по-крисовски они прозвучали. Как тогда, у станции. Он постарался смягчить, сбавить темп. Жарко отвечал на поцелуи, успокаивая.

\- Да, Крис. Мы будем.

Крис мотнул головой, до боли стискивая в своих огромных ручищах тело майора, Себастьян зашипел, но не стал сопротивляться.

Баз мальчишка, он не понимает. Ему еще несколько лет нужно, чтобы врубиться окончательно. _Чтобы начать ценить жизнь по-настоящему_.

_Как же хочется взять его себе и никогда больше не отпускать. Провести пальцами по горячим губам, настроить все рецепторы на эту энергию, вдохнуть умопомрачительный запах. Ворваться в его тело и остаться там навечно. Чувствовать жар, пульсирующую страсть, обволакивать всё тело холодными щупальцами страха и греться. Греться. Брать и отдавать. Давай останемся вместе навсегда, сохраним жизнь, не оставляй меня одного, пожалуйста. Я должен остаться. Должен жить._

\- _Жить_. – Пальцы на шее Себастьяна сжались чуть сильнее, чем нужно.

Баз напрягся, обхватил руку капитана, пытаясь ослабить хватку.

\- Крис…

 _«Я не отпущу, не бойся, мы будем вместе»_.

\- _Я. Буду. Жить._

Глаза Криса вспыхнули ярко-синим и засветились. Снова как тогда на станции. Теперь Баз вспомнил. И слова, и этот синий свет…

\- Крис… пусти. – Рука сжалась сильнее, и у Себастьяна начало темнеть в глазах. – Крис, это я… пожалуйста.

Баз был напуган, он не мог даже дёрнуться, какая-то нечеловеческая сила удерживала его на месте, не позволяя оказать ни малейшего сопротивления. Какого хуя происходит. Всё же было так хорошо. За что, твою мать?!  

 _«Будь со мной. Куда же ты? Мы должны сохранить жизнь»._ Стой _._

Когда Себастьян почувствовал, что начинает терять сознание, пальцы, наконец, разжались. Он скатился на пол, откашливаясь и пытаясь прийти в себя.

\- Баз?

Сквозь шум в голове Себастьян услышал обеспокоенный голос капитана, который выглядел теперь  совершенно растерянно, но Баз всё-таки решил отползти от греха подальше на безопасное расстояние. Он потирал шею и хватал ртом воздух, глядя на того, кто минуту назад был его капитаном, и пытаясь уловить в его лице знакомые черты.

_«Я не понимаю»._

Ошарашенный взгляд Криса блуждал по влажному от пота телу База и остановился на шее – там, где болезненно краснели отпечатки сильных пальцев.

\- Это я сделал? – он шагнул к Себастьяну, но тот испуганно дёрнулся, отползая ещё дальше назад, и Крис остановился.

Он снова посмотрел на свои руки, словно они принадлежали не ему.

Даже если Крис и видел, как Баз подкрадывается к нему, чтобы вырубить, он не предпринял ни единой попытки защититься. Пустоту нужно принимать спокойно, так сознанию мягче падать.

**ГЛАВА 2**

 

_Холод. Страх. Одиночество._

Лампы накаливания били по глазам, становилось темно. Свет пожирался пространством и не было ничего вокруг.

_«Ни спасения, ни жизни. Тело. Слабое. Сейчас умрёт. И я с ним. Я хочу жить, хочу жить…»_

\- Хочу жи-и-ить!

Баз закрыл ладонями уши и зажмурился, только чтобы не слышать этих криков и не видеть, как зажившие шрамы на любимом теле открываются снова, истекают чужой синей кровью и красной – самого Криса.

Себастьяну казалось, что он сам сейчас умрёт, тоже истечёт болью, вывернется наизнанку.

_«Спаси меня. Ба-а-аз…»_

\- Джек, какого черта? Что с ним?

Истеричные нотки в голосе Логана можно было при желании выдать за раздражение, только вот желания притворяться не было. Не к лицу члену команды на «Немесиде» впадать в такое состояние, но в данный конкретный момент это волновало меньше всего.

В мед. отсеке собрались только самые близкие из личного состава. Но даже их сейчас, по мнению База, было слишком много. Хотелось выпнуть всех отсюда, остаться наедине со своим страхом. Никто не должен видеть капитана, его Криса, в таком состоянии, когда он… Когда ему так плохо. Команда была в ужасе, хоть и старалась искусно это скрыть.

Когда Себастьян волочил на себе капитана в мед. отсек, привычная болтовня в обеденной зоне обрубилась так резко, что зазвенело в ушах. Но любая попытка узнать, что произошло, пресекалась в зародыше – слишком уж красноречивый взгляд был у майора.

Когда они с Джеком уложили капитана на кушетку, тот уже более-менее пришёл в себя. И ему было плохо. Очень. Он несвязно бормотал, стонал, метался. Трудно в полной мере описать всё, что с ним творилось. Крис явно боролся с тем, что сидело внутри него – боролся как мог. И эта борьба давалась очень тяжело, потому что он не умел проигрывать. Худшего зрелища Себастьян в своей жизни ещё не видел. В конечном итоге Крис даже сам зашёл в стеклянную клетку. Он до последнего держался. До самого конца.

\- Джек!

Доктор Церн вздрогнул, словно выходя из оцепенения, с трудом отвёл глаза от человека в большой стеклянной капсуле и посмотрел на База.

\- Последний из рода…

\- Что?

Джек обвёл взглядом присутствующих и кивком подозвал Себастьяна, открывая файл и карту звёздного неба на своём КПК.

\- И что это?

Баз старался сохранить атмосферу нейтральной беседы, изо всех сил притворяясь, что не слышит хриплых стонов, переходящих в болезненные крики. Его трясло, казалось, даже сильнее, чем тело Криса в агонии там, за стеклом.

Джек ткнул пальцем в голограмму.

\- Это пыль. Оставшаяся после взрыва двух звёзд. Вообще, правильнее было бы сказать, что это не две звезды, а одна, спектрально-двойная. Её звали Тау. Вот здесь, в созвездии Большого Пса.

\- Джек, мне насрать на…

\- Послушай меня. Эта пыль – единственное свидетельство существования целого мира. Ты ведь знаешь, что на звёздах бывает жизнь? Волновая форма, вам это в академии должны были преподавать.

Баз раздражённо выдохнул, и Джек поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

\- Позволь объяснить? То, что сейчас находится в Крисе – это… Создание, оно оттуда. По идее, они совершенно бесполезные и безобидные для нас.

\- Это? Безобидное? – Баз зло ткнул пальцем в направлении клетки. – Да оно убивает его!

\- Себастьян, потише. Я, как и ты, хочу разобраться в этом. Крис и мой друг тоже.

Баз выдохнул, всё это дерьмо слишком действовало на нервы.

\- Прости меня, я слушаю.

Джек кивнул.

\- Да, эти организмы абсолютно безопасны. Во-первых, они не могут существовать вне среды звёзд, во-вторых, что касается этой конкретной звезды… Они все сгорели. Альянс так думал, по крайней мере.

\- Сгорели?

\- Да. Тау было больше пяти миллиардов лет, это очень много. А для таких ярких звёзд, можно даже сказать, рекорд. Причём опасный. По достижении определённого возраста звезда переходит в стадию предвзрыва, ожидания смерти. В таком состоянии каждая секунда может оказаться последней. Конец – и звезде, и её обитателям, понимаешь? И вот он настал.

Баз с раздражением смотрел в клетку.

\- Почему он выжил?

\- Хороший вопрос. Я думаю, это результат финального выброса энергии. Сканер адски клинит, но кое-что мне удалось поймать. Остатки звёздного вещества и пыли, я показывал тебе. Морф развил активность, и  тело Криса, наконец, откликнулось. Сейчас оно постоянно выделяет это вещество, его концентрация очень большая. Это и отличает морфа от обычных волновых организмов.

\- Какой же это морф? Я видел морфов, они не так себя ведут.

\- Обычный класс, Себастьян. Мы ведь не встречали их всех. Морфов отличает высокий уровень адаптивности, это хороший ресурс для выживания. Своеобразная «подушка безопасности», информационный и генетический носитель своей расы. Только этот… – Джек перелистнул графическую таблицу. – Довольно необычен по своей структуре. Наверное потому, что был создан на пике агонии – в момент максимальной концентрации энергии – и вобрал в себя часть самой системы. Эдакий плод любви двух слившихся воедино звёзд.

Баз грустно хмыкнул, глядя в клетку. Ёбаное совершенство, последнее произведение умирающих создателей. Крик в пустоту. Никто не хочет уходить бесследно. Тау оказалась весьма амбициозной, захотела пустить корни. Собрала последние силы и пустила их на создание шедевра. Организм, способный подстраиваться под любую среду обитания. Лишь бы выжить. Единственный в своём роде.

\- Когда я делал анализы крови Криса, я всё никак не мог понять. Показатели так быстро менялись. Вроде бы норма, а симптомы тревожные. Теперь, кажется, картинка сложилась. Этот организм и правда может выжить в любой среде. Ему достаточно просто найти носителя – и вся информация будет загружена в него, как в цифровую систему. Вот только Тау не всё смогла предусмотреть. Крошечный изъян, оказавшийся фатальной ошибкой. Человеческая природа – это ведь не только информация. Это эмоции, чувства. Он установил связь с человеком и оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что на него обрушилось. Он ощущает эмоции, ты понимаешь? Это не просто не свойственно и противоестественно для этой формы жизни – это губительно. Прямо сейчас он осознаёт себя, принимает своё место во Вселенной. Что может быть ужаснее?

Баз уже почти не слушал. Голос доктора звучал монотонно, глухо – и не давал ни единого шанса на надежду.

\- Введи ему что-нибудь. Пусть оно умрёт. – Себастьян словно слышал себя со стороны. И то, чего он никогда не сказал бы раньше, легко слетело с языка и совсем не показалось жестоким.

Джек вздохнул.

\-  Их уже не разделить, они слились на молекулярном уровне. Мне очень жаль.

 _«Яркие вспышки – это смерть. Быстрая. Темнота это спокойствие. Медленная смерть. Их больше нет, никого больше нет. Я так хочу жить. Теперь только я один. Только я один»_ _._

\- Он не хочет убивать. Он просто сражается за жизнь. И он опасен только потому, что у него нет ни единого шанса, теперь он это понимает. Он в отчаянии. По сравнению с тем, на что в отчаянии способен человек, это создание ещё можно назвать… – Джек грустно усмехнулся. – Гуманным.

Морф в теле Криса выл от безысходности, и Крис выл вместе с ним. Было тоскливо и жутко. Хотелось сломать это стекло, сломать клетку, вырвать оттуда Криса. Он ведь не виноват. Капризное детское «почему именно он?» застыло на губах. Нельзя так думать, но кто удержит мысль. Их учили этому в академии. Приоритет миссии.

Нужно сообщить на Цитадель. Это понимал каждый в лаборатории. Но ни один не осмелился произнести вслух. Единственный в своём роде, целая цивилизация. Приоритет миссии.

\- Он выживет?

\- Нет.

Кто именно, Баз не стал уточнять.

Один чёрт, на Цитадели его порезали бы по кусочкам, провели бы сотни исследований, разбирая каждую его молекулу на атомы. Да пошли они все.

\- Никому не сообщать. Это приказ.

Когда Баз принял решение, все в помещении будто вздохнули с облегчением. Свобода от выбора нужна каждому.

Баз прислонился лбом к стеклу и закрыл глаза, слушая, словно в тумане, как Джек объясняет элементарные вещи, показывает какие-то формулы, графики. Всё это неважно, совершенно неважно сейчас. Крис, словно почувствовав близость знакомого тепла, замер. По его измученному лицу катились синие слёзы, и только одному Богу было известно, что происходило в его голове в этот момент. Какие сражения бравый капитан Эванс сейчас вёл, сколько выиграл, сколько потерял.

\- Крис…

Баз сжал зубы.

«Крис».

Тело в клетке чуть дёрнулось и задрожало.

«Отпусти его. Он мой».

_«Мой»._

«Отпусти».

_«Я хочу жить»._

Безмолвный диалог прервался громким всхлипом и болезненным стоном. Морф метался внутри клетки, в которую сам себя загнал. «Осознаёт себя, принимает своё место во Вселенной. Что может быть ужаснее?». Баз почувствовал отклик и вместе с ним – ещё больше боли. Она была практически осязаема, и стало тяжело дышать. Он положил ладонь на стекло в бессмысленных попытках успокоить и усмирить эту агонию.

«Тебе не выжить. И он умрёт».

_«Нет!»_

Морф схватился за голову руками Криса и по-настоящему заплакал. Было сложно их отделить, но Баз абсолютно точно знал, кому принадлежат эти эмоции. Крис затаился сейчас. Он словно был пленником в ожидании окончательного приговора. А его судьёй – несчастный испуганный ребёнок, не сумевший смириться с положением вещей. В этом нет трусости, лжи, это желание бороться настолько же естественно, насколько естественна сама жизнь. Но Базу было всё равно. Он смотрел на метания морфа ледяным взглядом и эгоистично желал только одного. Чтобы Крис выжил.

\- Отпусти.

Звук, который издал морф, был пронзительным.

«Отпусти».

_«Я хочу жить…»_

«Мы все хотим».

Баз зажмурился. Хотелось думать о жизни, хотелось показать безумному сознанию всё то самое прекрасное, что в ней есть, всё, что он отбирает. Морф вцепился в эти картинки, как утопающий в протянутую руку, и прошёл дальше. Себастьян вспомнил детство, счастливое время в Нью-Йорке, вспомнил маму и её тёплые руки. Эти потоки яркой энергии вырывались из него и окружали всё вокруг. Первый полёт на мини-джете, красивая девчонка из соседнего дома, вкус идий из «Райского сада», первая любовь, встреча с Крисом – картинки мелькали в голове, проносились со сверхсветовой скоростью по нейронам и впитывались жадным сознанием. Отпусти, дай ему жить.

_Вздох._

Он не остановился и продолжил углубляться в воспоминания, питаться ими. Всё, что Баз когда-либо чувствовал, переживал, желал - поглощалось и жадно выпивалось вместе с энергией. Себастьян был готов отдать последнюю каплю себя, если бы понадобилось.

_Стон._

Морф впитывал ощущения и почти с наслаждением высасывал всё, что было предложено. Всё глубже и глубже. Сильнее. Откровеннее. Первая миссия, сладость победы, адреналин в крови, томительное ожидание, горячий шёпот на губах, жадные прикосновения и то самое чувство. Вот оно, последняя обжигающая капля. Морф дёрнулся, ощутив этот сильный жар, и Баз почти увидел, как быстро метнулось израненное сознание, отпуская его и возвращаясь в тело Криса. Он всё видел, всё понял, всё ощутил.

«И если он умрёт, ещё одним смертельным одиночеством в этом мире станет больше».

_Тишина._

Морф затаился в теле Криса, замер и, кажется, даже перестал дышать. Баз не сводил с него взгляда. Он сделал всё, что мог, отдал все силы, чтобы показать этому израненному существу саму жизнь. Воздух застыл и стал таким густым, что было тяжело глотать. Сейчас решалось что-то очень-очень важное. Всё внутри до боли свело в ожидании, хотелось кричать и биться головой об это стекло. Но Баз просто стоял и смотрел. Даже сердце перестало биться на какую-то долю секунды. Давай же.

Никто не ожидает милосердия от убийцы, ясности мысли от сошедшего с ума.

И когда произошло чудо, его не заметили сразу.

Морф отделился от тела Криса легко, словно пушинка слетела с плеча. Это было почти нереально, как во сне. Вот и все ваши «научные теории».  Он просто держал его, вцепившись намертво. Нужно было всего лишь отпустить.

Баз бросился к Крису с такой скоростью, на которую никогда не думал, что способен. Вытаскивая его из клетки, не прекращал трогать, щупать, проверяя и убеждаясь, что живой. Живой! Ребята из команды тоже было дёрнулись на помощь, но Баз их остановил – помощь не требовалась. Джек тут же подлетел со сканером, проверяя состояние Криса, но Баз уже чувствовал, лучше всех самых продвинутых приборов Галактики – это Крис. И с ним всё в порядке.

Все в лаборатории замерли, словно отошли на второй план, слились с декорациями этой абсурдной постановки. Баз почему-то вспомнил, как  они с командой летали на Палус в прошлом году, «Магна» – самый известный театр Галактики. Там весь световой год шла замечательная опера «Цветы и смерть». Яркое действо, на которые, как оказалось, совершенно невозможно было смотреть человеку. Дело было в сцене. В декорациях. Тусклые, почти прозрачные, бесформенные стены, живой занавес и исчезающие в неспектральном цвете колонны. Живая кайма на потолке, вызывающая параноидальное ощущение того, что на тебя постоянно кто-то смотрит. Находиться там было неприятно, до тошноты, до зубного скрежета противно. Вся постановка превращалась в какой-то фарс, в самый жуткий из кошмаров. И Баз с командой ржали как идиоты, смеялись до слёз, скрывая дрожь, проглатывая вязкий страх, защищая свой мозг и свои души от того, что сознание оказалось не в состоянии постичь.

Себастьян не знал, почему вспомнил об этом именно сейчас. Кажется, вся его жизнь в какой-то момент превратилась в тот самый жуткий кошмар, которым управляли чужие руки. Но теперь всё хорошо, всё хорошо.

Они сидели на полу рядом с клеткой, ребята из команды столпились вокруг, заметно более спокойные. Только происходящее за стеклом почему-то заставляло сердце сжиматься. Все смотрели на морфа.

Теперь он выглядел ещё более потерянным, чем при первой встрече. Он казался меньше, прозрачнее и в разы беспомощнее. Его взгляд метался по лицам всех, кто находился по ту сторону стекла. От одного к другому. Его было жаль. Теперь, когда Себастьян мог протянуть руку к Крису и переплести пальцы, чувствовать живую плоть и знать, что в их жилах течёт кровь, понятие одиночества казалось каким-то далёким и совершенно неправильным. Это не должно происходить с живым созданием, никто не заслуживает такого.

Себастьян позволил себе слабость и положил голову Крису на плечо. Никто не посмотрит косо, все поймут.

\- Смотри, умирает целый мир.

\- У него не было шансов.

Крис промолчал о том, что было на поверхности. Но Баз всё понял правильно.


	4. ЭПИЛОГ

**ЭПИЛОГ**

\- Знаешь, Баз, чему раньше в первую очередь учили в академии космического флота? – Крис отбросил скорлупу  идии и положил сердцевину в рот, довольно щурясь от сладости, растекающейся по языку.

Баз подозрительно покосился на него с другой стороны дивана и хмыкнул.

\- Это опять твои поучительные старпёрские истории? Уволь.

\- Я тебя уволю, только попроси, говнюк мелкий. – Эванс взял ещё одну идию из сосуда и принялся её очищать.

\- Ладно-ладно, – Баз поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

\- Так вот. Нас учили никогда не бросать бойца в сражении. Как бы хуёво ты сам ни вляпался, пока можешь ползти – тащи товарища на горбе.

Баз сглотнул и неуверенно посмотрел на капитана.

\- Ты это к чему?

\- Там, у станции. И в лаборатории. – Крис серьёзно посмотрел на Себастьяна. – Спасибо.

Проще найти интеллигентного головореза, чем услышать «спасибо» от капитана, и Баз ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что это не простая дань вежливости – не та ситуация, не тот человек. Поэтому он молча кивнул – понял, мол, принято. И Крис был благодарен ему за это понимание. За то, что не напрягает словами, за то, что всегда рядом, за то, что он просто есть.

Цитадель получила  развёрнутый отчёт о проведённой операции. После того, как отряд под командованием капитана Эванса успешно отразил нападение противника у стен станции и задержал контрабандиста, поиски объекта «ноль» продолжились.  Морф был обнаружен в доках на нижних уровнях, у джетов Альянса. При поимке не было оказано сопротивления, объект находился в критическом состоянии. По прибытии на корабль пришлось оказать незамедлительную помощь, однако объект не удалось спасти. Смерть произошла по естественным причинам. Инопланетный организм не был приспособлен к данной среде обитания. Далее цифры, координаты и время.

Крис закинул в рот ещё одну идию и потрепал База по голове, взъерошив ему ирокез. Себастьян засмеялся и увернулся от руки. Крис долго думал о том, что происходило в клетке и после неё. Почему это случилось с ним и почему Баз оказался такой важной составляющей. Было сложно сделать какие-то выводы, да и надо ли. У Вселенной свои законы, свои правила и своя правда. Можно принимать их или нет – но всё будет идти своим чередом. Так или иначе.

Завтра у них выходной. А послезавтра следующее задание. День будет сменять день, и это единственное, что входило в их планы.


End file.
